The Misawrventures of Roar
by ZeouetXato
Summary: Rwar.
1. Chapter 1

**The Misawrventures of Roar**

-_**Chapter 1**_

Rawr ate food. In fact, Rawr ate ALL the food. So the rest of the Roars and R4wrs didn't have anything to eat and all died. The End. At the very moment the Roars and R4wrs died, a giant ice age cryogeniced them. However, R4wrs were actually families. And the little baby 4 was left, when daddy R, mother w, older sister rand little brother s all died from starvation. Then the little baby 4 wandered away from her dead family and found Rawr. After Rawr ate all the food, he later also died of starvation and 4 was all alone. The End. But then they all came back to life and the ending was happy. Then end. Despite the fact that they were all alive again, Rawr felt terrible, and threw up all the food he had previously eaten in order to feed at the other Rawrs, Roars, and R4wrs. Then the others screamed and threw stones at Rwar. Rwar cried and ran away. A mean, royal Roar captured her and held him ransom to the other Rwars. The other Rawrs gave him all the food so they could get the Captured Rawr back. Then later when the Royal Roar was away they stole all the food again and ate it. To pay for their crimes, Grim Reapawr came and took all of their lives while they were sleeping and fed their souls to Royal Roar. Then Royal Roar's mind went crazy because of all the souls inside of him, and he floated off in a hot air balloon. He was replaced by Prince Roar, who had the power of a demon warrior. The power of Omega Zero. Prince Roar went and destroyed everything with his powers. Then Royal Roar's hot air balloon popped and he fell down beside Prince Roar. As he fell through the air, Royal Roar created enough speed to make a Sonic Rainboom, and the whole of Equestawria was filled with a dazzling rainbow, which, if looked directly at, would disintegrate their retinas. Little baby 4 looked did not know this fact and looked at the beautiful rainbow. His eyes disintegrated and he was so sad that he started crying his eye sockets out. However, alicorn Princess Twilight Roarkle fixed baby 4 by shooting some sparkly magic out of her face. And due to the reference, a Plot Hole opened, and Spyroar the Dragon fell out. Prince and Royal Roar screamed at the sight of the dragon and ran away. While baby 4 brought out a bow and arrows and started shooting at it. Falling out after the dragon, Twilight Spawrkle landed on her head with a sickening crack. With birds flying around her skull, she asked groggily, "What.. happened?" Pinkie Pyroar hovered above Twilight in her bikacopter. "We're in roar land of Couse, silly filly." "Pinkie Pyroar?" asked Twilight groggily, as Spyroar looked on, very confused at why he was having arrows shot at him, why Prince and Royal Roar ran away, and what he was doing here in the first place. Baby 4 kept shooting until she ran out of arrows. Everything was awkwardly silent for a while. Suddenly a giant crack sprouted in the ground, and eventually turned into a fissure provided with a giant roar. The ground opened up around the onlookers, sending them into a deep, dark hole of blawrckness. And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

-_**Chapter 2**_

Baby 4 slowly opened her eyes. She was in a dark room. In the dark room she was surrounded by all the other Rawrs, Roars, and R4wrs. Looking around, she noticed something different, something new. There was a bright pink blackness enclosing her. Suddenly, baby 4 found herself in a land called Panem. And she wasn't called baby 4 anymore, she was Katroarniss. All of the sudden, Katroarniss heard her name. A bunch of foreign Rawrs, Roars, and R4wrs looked at her with sad faces. And it was, "Katroar." The Katoarans made Katroarniss queen of all the land. A crimson-colored Roar looked on, thinking to himself. He could tell that Queen Katroarniss was going to be just as bad as Prince and Royal Roar. Katroarniss suddenly started singing, "What does the Rawr say?" Katroarniss did the Disco Point epically, in fact, it was so epic, that the Capital of Panem exploded. Then she was launched into space by the power of the explosion and plopped onto a giant cheese ball that was randomly floating around. Somehow, nobody noticied Zeroar in the corner. The corner of the sphere that is. But of course, a circle has unlimited corners so Zeroar was unlimitly multilplyed into alot of yellow mice. No one noticed Zeroar because he randomly turned into a yellow yellow mouse then flew up into the air for absolutely no reason and ate the random cheese ball Katroarniss was sitting on. And then everything died. Somehow, nobody noticied the nameless entity in the non-existant corner. She facepalmed, before editing the time continum to the start of chapter one. But the start of chapter one was when there wasn't enough food and everything died so everything died again. AND THEN EVERYTHING EXPLODED. And then energy went kaboom and was destroyed, defying the laws of physics. And then in the ruins of the earth a pink magical unicorn flew down and said, "Zeroar, I am your father." And then everything was all better.


	3. Chapter 3

-_**Chapter 3**_

WHAT?!" gasped Zeroar. "I thought my father was Dr. Wiroarly!" "Dr, What's-his-name has lied to you! I come from the magical land of Unicawrca!" The pink magical unicorn said. Digressing a little, the unicorn continued, "In Unicawrca, there are marshmallows that fly around and grant you wishes, but actually make you explode, and there is a giant chocolate river, that if you drink from it, you will explode, and of course, there are those little gummy bears that make you explode by jumping into your mouth and pooping out bombs in your stomach..." Zeroar looked at the unicorn strangely, and sighed. For once in a lifetime, Zeroar was at a completely loss of words. Because he always had a remark, even if he didn't choice to voice it. Then suddenly the pink magical unicorn flew up into space. And exploded because of a stray gummy bear from Unirawrcia. The debris landed on Larkfeather's head and he died of the impact. After seeing that Larkfeather was dead, everyone rushed to give him CPR, for Larkfeather, the bestest and most amazingnessestity of them all, was loved by everyone. Zeroar quietly wondered what Xroar would think, before bursting out into song. More specifically, Counting Stars, by One Republic, "LATELY, I'VE BEEN, I'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEP, DREAMING ABOUT THE THINGS THAT WE COULD BE, BUT BABY, I'VE BEEN, I'VE BEEN PRAYING HARD, SAID, NO MORE COUNTING DOLLARS, WE'LL BE COUNTING STARS..." Zeroar paused. "Oh by the way, the whole CPR thing with Larkfeather AKA the ouet part of the author's name, that was non-canon, but with the magical powers of creative liscences, it's now canon." The thing is, the pink magical unicorn was dead, so it was kinda strange. Luckily, a friendly caramel bounced along and ate him. But then an m&m ate the caramel. And a now-serious Zeroar looked on, deciding he was not probably not going to ever understand anything ever again. Then a random monkey came and ate the M&M. Following the natural rules of physics, the unicorn ate the caramel, then the M&M, and the monkey all in one gulp. Zeroar was so proud of the amazing food chain that he decided to eat the unicorn. And thus the main character changed to the beautiful rainbow alicorn known as Princess Celestroaria. Princess Celestroaria did something. That was awesome. It was so awesome that a dazzling rainbow was sent across the skies, blinding everypony who looked at it. But then Rawrbow Dash got jealous and broght Nyroaran cat to come help kill the dazzling rainbow. But Nyroaran cat refused because his/her mind was elsewhere. And then poor Nyroaran Cat spun out of control and landed in a fiery blaze, killing everyone within a 20 mile radius. And everything died. And so two characters were revived on the whim of one of the authors: specifically, Zeroar and Princess Celestroaria. Princess Celestroaria and Zeroar built a castle. And had a billion children so that they could repopulate the world. All of their children were mutated alicorns and they built a spaceship that blasted to mars. On Mars they built a colony full of aliroars and Repliroars. They built an army and took over the whole universe. Then interbreeded with all the various aliens. The babies looked like cheesecake with eyes, and they tasted like cheesecake too! And one of the authors broke the fourth wall because she decided that this story wasn't random enough already and she introduced herself as Infiroarni. And the chapter ended cause everyone had to go. The endd. Of the chapter.


End file.
